Bishiworld: Demoonica's Story
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Revised version. Demoonica clicked on the 'Make Me A Trainer' button thinking it's a fun virtual game and ends up in a world full of fictional characters. Inspired by Songwind's Bishonen and Bishoujo!


Disclaimer: This is a major crossover story, because of that, it would be impossible to write out every name and publisher. In short, if you recognize a character from any work of already public media, then I don't own them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

However, if you don't recognize the character then it's a good shot that it's an original character that I created to help with the story. There will be some statistics that were created through artistic license. This full disclaimer will only appear on the first chapter and you will be directed to it often.

Reviews are welcomed. All suggestions will be taken under advisement and may or may not be used.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Note to the readers -

I know many people want new chapters to book 3, but I have been having more than a small amount of trouble writing it. I have decided to rework the story, because the truth is the first book is a sad piece of fiction I wrote almost ten years ago. I'm not abandoning book 3. I will get around to giving it the second half and ending. I just don't know when.

Now with any luck, this revised version of the story will be a good place for new readers to start and make any old readers happy to see that I am trying to make my story better written than the first time.

Note that for convenience, I have moved the time-line to fit with the current date.

The name of the Bishiworld planet is Midoroku, derived from the Japanese words midori (green) and oku (hill).

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bishiworld: Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Chapter 1

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica Anne Darkmoon and her younger sister, Filona, sat on the edge of Demoonica's bed, watching as the vampire died a slow death.

Filona giggled as the credits started to roll. "She staked him with a ruler."

Demoonica couldn't help but laugh too as a series of 'Ouch! Ooh! Ah!' came from the speakers of the TV. With the movie credits over, she took out the DVD and put it up. "Okay kiddo, bed time, before mum comes up here and runs you out."

Filona pouted. "School's boring. Can't I just stay up late and skip?"

"I'd think not." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Aw... mum!" Filona whined.

The woman, Zattie Darkmoon, shook her head. "PJ's, bathroom and bed, Fi." SHe steered the ten-year-old out of her sister's room. "You too Demi. School starts in the morning, so I want you in bed in an hour. I have a hard enough time waking you up in the mornings when you aren't up late."

"Right mum." Demoonica said as she switched off her TV and turned on her laptop computer. "I'll just check my e-mail."

Her mother rolled here eyes. Kids and their technology. She was just happy Demoonica didn't have any interest in forums or chat-rooms. Felona rushed past the door in her PJ's. "Don't run with your toothbrush in your mouth, Fi."

Demoonica's attention shifted to her e-mail account and she logged in. She tapped her fingers on the keyboard as it slowly loaded her new messages. It finished loading, and she had eight new messaged waiting.

Click. "Junk." Click. Click. Click. "How do these get sent to my in-box?" The next two were notifications that some of the stories she was reading had been updated. Another one with no sender and no subject. The last was another piece of junk mail. Click. Delete. Demoonica checked the time and clicked into the first story update, reading through the new chapter. Twenty minutes later she clicked into the second one only to find her laptop had frozen. She sighed.

"Demi, did you take out the trash?" Her mother asked, looking into the room.

Demoonica frowned. "No... Can't I do it in the morning?"

"The truck runs before you get up. Just grab your jacket, it'll take you all of three minutes to do."

"All right." Demoonica restarted her laptop. Grabbing her red and white jacket she shrugged it on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Five minutes later she came back in carrying a stray kitten she'd found out next to the downspout. "Mum!." She called out. "I found a kitten."

A laugh came from the other room, and she heard the front door close. "Another one, Demoonica?"

Demoonica stopped and smiled. "Home early dad?"

The blond man, Dakota Darkmoon, walked into the kitchen. "I let my last class out early. I should lodge a complaint about having to teach Sunday night classes." He loosened his tie. "Cute friend you have there. Good luck getting your mother to let you keep another one."

"In two years I've won all three times."

The kitten mewed.

"Put it in a carrier until morning. If it's here all day while you're at school..."

"Dad! he's not an 'it', his name's Danny."

her father laughed. "Right, one of the family already. I'll bring him to the Vet once your mother caves."

"Thanks!" Demoonica settled the kitten in, with food and water. She placed the carrier in the laundry room and headed back upstairs as the other cats came over to investigate. She looked at her laptop, considered just turning it off and going to bed, then pulled her chair back over to her desk and sat down. Once she was back in her e-mail she clicked the link quickly, not noticing she'd clicked the 'blank' message.

The e-mail loaded. It wasn't what she thought she was going into, but it looked interesting. At the top there was one picture, that of a large black and silver ball with an anime style boy sitting on top of it, the word 'Bishounen!' written in bright yellow across the bottom. Below the picture was the same word followed by a definition.

Bishounen - Japanese for 'pretty-boy', often used in anime and fan written stories. Anime fans have expanded the meaning to cover any fictional male character that they like, even if they do not actually fit the true meaning of the word.

She scrolled down to the next picture, another black and silver ball, this time with a girl sitting on it and the word 'Bishoujo' across the bottom.

Bishoujo - Japanese for 'pretty-girl', also used in anime and fan written stories. As with the above word, it's meaning has been expanded upon and now includes any fictional female character, regardless of the actual meaning.

A third picture loaded, this time there was an animal sitting on top of the black and silver ball, the word 'Seibutsu' at the bottom.

Seibutsu - Any creature found in an anime show, the word also covers monsters and non-humanoid aliens.

The text skipped a line. Welcome trainer, tamer, or what ever you wish to be called, to the world of Bishounen, Bishoujo, and Seibutsu. Here you can join the countless other people just like you and combine your love of all that is thought to be fictional with a dream come true! In the pictures above you see your weapon of choice, a Bishiball. Anyone out there that has seen the Pokemon show will recognize the design right away and understand how it works. But the best part is, you don't have to settle with just going for cute animals with powers! Oh, no, the world is full of all your beloved characters, be they from an anime, a book or a game!

It's easy you see, to come to our little but ever growing world, all you have to do is click on the link. Before you know it, you'll be through Orientation and out in the wild with your very first partner, be they a Bishi (what most people commonly shorten Bishounen and Bishoujo to) or a Seibutsu!

Collect characters from your favorite fictional cast!

Train up your beloved game characters to their highest potential!

Battle in gyms or with your friends!

Your partner(s) will battle for you, keep you safe as you explore new areas, or just hang around when you want the company. Join in the adventure today!

At the bottom was a link, the words simply said 'Make Me a Trainer!'

Demoonica raised an eyebrow at the e-mail, they were really trying to sell this new game site. They didn't mention any 'pay-to-play' fees, so maybe the place was just starting up? Well if it turned out to suck, or wasn't as fun as it sounded, she didn't have to go back. She clicked the link.

Her laptop started buzzing. "Ah, c'mon, don't freeze on me again, I have to go to bed!" The screen slowly faded. "No! Don't die either, you're brand new!" She went to hit the power button, but found that she couldn't move. The edge of her vision blurred, then blackness closed in on her. The screen seemed to waver for a moment, and that was the last thing she remembered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next thing Demonica realized was she was being talked to. Or at least talked at. "Come on, get up!"

"Nn, five more minutes mum... won't make me miss the bus," she mumbled. Her head felt fuzzy.

"I said that too, when I first got here. They've got to fix that glitch, I tell you." Demoonica could hear a girl's voice talking to her. Wait, hadn't she just been in her room? "The thing likes to drop people on their heads." Demoonica sat bolt upright, eyes wide open.

"What! Where's my room?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. Man are you jumpy, girl." The other girl was standing over her, her hands waving in a calming motion. She was dark skinned, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. It was dark around them, but Demoonica could tell they were outside.

"Did I pass out or something, why am I outside?"

"Why do I always get the ones who spazz out when they get here?" The girl mumbled to herself. "I'm never doing this again. It's too much of a headache."

"Uh, hi? I am still here." Demoonica waved a hand in front of the girl's face.

"Wha? Oh! Sorry. Are you alright?" She helped Demoonica stand.

"Fine. But where am I? What happened?"

The girl shook her head. "They have got to get a better way of doing this. Let me explain." She motioned to Demoonica. "I take it from the way you are dressed, that you were checking your e-mail before bed?"

Demoonica looked down at her PJ's. The only other thing she had on was her red and white hooded jacket. "Yes?" She said, confused as to why that mattered.

"Welcome to Midoroku, the world of Bishounen, Bishoujo, and Seibutsu. Best selling point of the e-mail? It's all real. They should mention that, but then again no one would believe it even if they wrote it out."

Demoonica was finding it hard to believe, even as she stood there, out in the woods at night with a girl she'd never seen in her neighborhood. "Eh, really?"

The girl shrugged. "Yeah, really. I'm half way to having the full collection of cursed from Ranma 1/2. I'm Diana by the way." She held out her hand. "I work as a Retriever for the Midoroku Safety Department."

Demoonica shook it. "Demoonica. So, Midi-?"

"Midoroku. Means something like green hills, and trust me, you will see a lot of those around here. The closest town is Epoh City, and the orientation building is always open, so even though it's late they'll let you in."

"But... I can't be? Can I? On an entirely different world?"

Diana nodded. "Maybe it would be best if we headed to Epoh while we talk. Everything will be explained at the orientation building. After all it's my job to make sure you get there."

The walk to Epoh City was shorter than Demoonica had thought it would be. Then again she hadn't been told how far from town they were, or maybe it only seemed short because she talked with Diana the entire way.

In front of them the trees parted and she found herself looking down upon a small, but brightly lit city surrounded by a high wall. The dirt road they were walking on lead right up to a large open gate. "Here we are, Epoh City. It's about normal for one of the trainer cities, but the area around here seems to be a hub of activity for the region," Diana said as they made their way to the gate. "The cities are gated for protection. It's hard to explain until you witness it happen, but the world likes to shift around. Still, the cities always remain where they are and untouched."

"Retriver Diana Hammon, bringing in a new arrival." She held up what looked like a cell phone to the guy manning the gate. He took it and hooked it into the computer on his desk. Diana turned her attention back to Demoonica. "This is a Dex, this worlds equivalent of tech communication, it has a whole bunch of features. Right now, it's being registered into the network to show that I'm in town. The Safety Department keeps track of people this way, mostly in case of emergencies."

Demoonica could only nod, dumbfounded at everything she was trying to take in as Diana casually talked her through the basic information of the world she'd been transported into. Within minutes they were standing in front of a building with a large sign reading 'Orientation' on it.

"Here is where you'll get your explanations, your starting gear, and your first partner." Diana waved, So, go on and get in there!"

"Right." Demoonica nodded. She took a deep breath and walked into the building.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

To Be Continued

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
